étranger
by brooklyntokyo
Summary: semuanya diawali dari satu penerbangan yang terlambat mereka tumpangi. [producex101 (victon x up10tion) fanfiction (han seungwoo x lee jinhyuk)]
1. Prolog

_**étranger © heureuxeum**_

_**han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]**_

_**romance-drama**_

_**rate-T**_

_**[prolog**_]

**_..._**

seungwoo berlari sambil menyeret kopernya. pria itu menatap jam di tangannya, pukul empat lewat dua puluh lima sore. ia berhenti untuk mengamati layar keberangkatan dan menyaksikan pesawat yang seharusnya ia tumpangi menuju paris sudah lepas landas tak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu. pria itu mengumpat pelan sebelum kembali berlari. ia harus mendapatkan penerbangan selanjutnya.

"tolong satu penerbangan menuju paris."

"penerbangan selanjutnya menuju paris pukul berapa?"

seungwoo menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria jangkung yang juga menatapnya. petugas cantik di hadapan kedua pria itu berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan atensi mereka. "sepertinya tuan-tuan sekalian hendak memesan penerbangan yang sama." anggukan kompak diberikan oleh dua pria itu, si wanita dengan _name tag_ kwon eunbi itu tersenyum.

"baiklah, penerbangan selanjutnya menuju paris tersedia esok pagi pukul empat. masih tersedia beberapa kursi. apakah anda akan mengambilnya?" seungwoo mengumpat pelan, ia berpikir sejenak. tapi pria di sampingnya segera menjawab. "aku ambil satu kursi." eunbi tersenyum dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria kurus itu.

"baik, silakan anda isi terlebih dahulu data-data yang diperlukan." eunbi lantas memalingkan wajahnya menuju seungwoo. pria itu akhirnya menghela napas dan mengangguk. "aku juga ambil satu kursi." si wanita mengangguk, meminta hal yang sama untuk seungwoo lakukan.

tak lama pria di samping seungwoo sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya. eunbi memeriksa data yang diberikan padanya. "baiklah, tuan lee, satu kursi penerbangan menuju paris pukul empat pagi besok sudah terdaftar atas nama anda. boleh saya sarankan untuk menginap di hotel khusus maskapai kami? masih tersedia satu kamarㅡ" "bisa aku ambil kamar itu?" seungwoo menyela setelah menyelesaikan pengisian datanya. eunbi segera memeriksa kembali ketersediaan kamar hotel.

"maaf, hanya tersedia satu kamar. jika tuan lee tidak keberatan untuk memberikan kamㅡ" "kami bisa berbagi kamar." pria lee itu menyela ucapan eunbi. ia menatap seungwoo dengan senyum formal. "hanya semalam, bahkan tak sampai dua belas jam. kurasa tak masalah bukan?" seungwoo tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. keduamya menatap eunbi yang balas mengangguk, lantas sibuk dengan pemesanan keduanya.

"baiklah, satu kamar untuk tuan lee dan tuan han sudah dipesan."

[tbc]


	2. Chapter 1

_**étranger © heureuxeum**_

_**han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]**_

_**romance-drama**_

_**rate-T**_

_**[chapter one]**_

_**...**_

pintu dibuka dengan derit samar. seungwoo mengamati ruangan yang akan ia tempati bersama si lee itu malam ini. pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu menoleh dan mendapati pria di belakangnya sibuk mengatur koper, meletakkannya bersandingan dengan milik seungwoo.

"kita belum berkenalan, namaku seungwoo. han seungwoo." "lee jinhyuk." setelah membalas jabat tangan seungwoo, jinhyuk menatap ruang kamar sederhana itu. "pantas saja nona kwon mengatakan kamarnya sedikit sukit untuk digunakan berbagi, ternyata hanya ada satu ranjang." seungwoo mengangguk setuju saat menatap ranjang _double__ bed_ itu.

"tapi tak masalah bukan?" jinhyuk mengangguk sebagai balasan. "lagipula aku juga takkan bisa tidur." jinhyuk bersuara samar, seungwoo bahkan tak sempat mendengar kalimatnya. pria lee itu lantas bergerak menuju balkon kecil, mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan berniat menyalakannya saat seungwoo mengekor.

"mau api?" jinhyuk menawarkan pematiknya pada seungwoo yang menggeleng. "aku sedang tak berminat merokok." jinhyuk mengangkat bahu acuh, menyesap lamat-lamat lintingan tembakaunya yang sudah menyala. kepulan asap tipis ia keluarkan dari belah bibirnya. dibiarkannya terbang searah angin, menjauh dari seungwoo.

"kau ada urusan apa ke paris?" jinhyuk menghembuskan asap rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan seungwoo. "datang ke pernikahan mantan kekasihku. kau sendiri?" seungwoo menoleh dengan mata teebuka lebar, jinhyuk terkekeh. "ah, aku ... urusan pekerjaan." jinhyuk mengangguk sekilas sebelum memberi komentar. "pakaianmu lebih terlihat seperti kau akan berlibur dibanding bekerja." seungwoo tertawa pelan tanpa menjawab dan jinhyuk pun tak berniat memperpanjang percakapan.

rokok di tangan jinhyuk sudah mati dan berpindah menuju tempat sampah. pria itu masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon, membiarkan angin mengusak rambutnya sambil sesekali melirik seungwoo. bisa jinhyuk lihat surai yang sebelumnya hampir menutup mata itu berkibar. "jangan menatapku begitu, hati-hati kau bisa jatuh cinta." jinhyuk terkekeh. "memang apa salahnya jatuh cinta padamu?" seungwoo menoleh, menatap pongah pria di hadapannya. "aku ini ahlinya mematahkan hati. kau harus waspada." jinhyuk tertawa melihat raut sombong main-main yang tercetak jelas di paras seungwoo. "bukan masalah, aku juga sudah terbiasa patah hati."

mendadak seungwoo menyesal dengan ucapannya. tapi jinhyuk tampak tak peduli. pria itu justru menerawang langit sore. seungwoo diam di tempatnya, kini giliran ia yang mengamati jinhyuk hingga pria itu menoleh. "kau mau mandi?" seungwoo tergagap dengan pertanyaan jinhyuk, melihat seungwoo yang panik jinhyuk buru-buru meralat ucapannya. "maksudku apa kau akan mandi? jika tidak aku mau mandi." "oh, kau mandi saja duluan." jinhyuk mengangguk lantas masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. meninggalkan seungwoo yang memegang dada kirinya.

"astaga, jantungku hampir berhenti rasanya."

...

seungwoo tengah memainkan ponselnya sambil merebahkan diri di atas ranjang saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. jinhyuk muncul dengan pakaian santainya, juga rambut yang setengah basah. seungwoo melirik sebentar lantas kembali sibuk dengan pesan pada rekan kerjanya mengenai keterlambatannya tiba di paris. beruntung pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan baru akan dimulai lusa.

"kau tak mandi?" "sebentar, aku masih menghubungi temanku di paris." jinhyuk hanya mengangguk sebelum mendudukkan diri si kursi kayu dekat jendela. pria itu lebih sibuk mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk dibanding mengindahkan kehadiran seungwoo. tak lama, pria yang berada di atas ranjang bangkit, membuka koper demi pakaian santai dan melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

seungwoo selesai dengan mandinya dan mendapati kamar yang ia tempati bersama jinhyuk kosong. ia mengangkat bahu acuh, lantas kembali melempar tubuhnya ke sofa di dekat ranjang, memainkan beberapa permainan yang tersimpan dalam ponselnya. lama waktu berselang hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka. jinhyuk datang dan segera melempar diri ke ranjang, tepat di sisi seungwoo.

pertanyaan sederhana seperti 'dari mana?' hampir seungwoo lontarkan, tapi buru-buru ia telan kembali. tak ada gunanya menjadi dekat dengan jinhyuk. mereka hanya orang asing yang tak sengaja terjebak di satu kamar hotel karena keteledoran masing-masing.

"seungwoo." pria itu menoleh pada jinhyuk yang menatapnya. "kau lapar tidak?" "jika kau bertanya begitu aku jadi lapar tiba-tiba." jinhyuk segera bangkit dan menyambar ponsel yang sebelumnya ia lempar ke ranjang. "aku pesan jajangmyeon, kau mau?" seungwoo mengangguk saja, lagipula wajah cerah jinhyuk tak bisa ditolak.

dua puluh menit keduanya menunggu dan akhirnya pintu kamar mereka diketuk. jinhyuk berlari dengan penuh semangat. setelah bercakap sebentar dengan sang pengantar makanan, jinhyuk berbalik dan memamerkan senyum cerah pada seungwoo. pria yang masih duduk di atas ranjang itu tak bisa menahan tawa pelan.

keduanya memilih makan sambil berbincang. "kenapa bisa terlambat? bukankah kau harusnya teliti untuk urusan pekerjaan?" seungwoo meneguk air mineralnya sebelum menjawab. "ini pekerjaan dadakan, tiket sudah dipesan tapi aku baru mendapat kabar siang tadi. kukira waktunya cukup, tapi ternyata aku terlambat lima menit." jinhyuk tertawa mendengar penjabaran seungwoo. "kau sendiri kenapa terlambat?" "aku ... sebenarnya tak berniat untuk datang. tapi mengingat ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku, aku memilih berangkat."

seungwoo menatap lekat jinhyuk, tapi pria itu justru tertawa. "tak usah mengasihaniku, aku baik-baik saja." jinhyuk tersenyum, tapi seungwoo tetap merasa bersalah. setelahnya mereka melanjutkan makan malam itu dalam hening.

menjelang pukul sembilan malam seungwoo sudah merebahkan diri. jinhyuk ada di balkon, menikmati angin malam. seungwoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya, hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur. seungwoo tak pernah tahu, tak lebih dari sepuluh menit setelah napasnya teratur, jinhyuk masuk dan menatapnya dalam diam sebelum keluar dari kamar.

...

tepukan pelan di pipi membuat seungwoo terbangun. di hadapannya jinhyuk sudah rapi, seolah siap untuk pergi. dua detik berselang, seungwoo segera bangkit dengan mata terbelalak. "ini jam berapa?!" jinhyuk tertawa sebelum menunjukkan jam di ponselnya. "jam dua kurang. mandilah, ayo kita pergi ke bandara bersama." seungwoo mengangguk dan segera melesat menuju kamar mandi.

menjelang pukul setengah tiga keduanya sudah berada di bandara, bersiap untuk terbang menuju paris. seungwoo dan jinhyuk masih akan bersama hingga keduanya sampai di paris nanti, masih ada waktu empat belas jam. dan setelahnya mereka akan berpisah. kembali menjadi orang asing.

begitu sampai di bandara charles de gaulle, seungwoo menatap jinhyuk. pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk saling berjabatan. "terima kasih untuk waktu yang singkat ini. dan kurasa sudah waktunya untuk mengucap selamat tinggal?" jinhyuk membalas jabat tangan itu lantas mengangguk dan berujar pelan.

"ya, selamat tinggal."

[tbc]


	3. Chapter 2

**_étranger © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter two]_**

**_..._**

siang itu, dengan usainya makan siang, pekerjaan seungwoo di paris pun selesai sudah. pria itu berjalan mengantar klien keluar dari restoran yang mereka tempati siang itu guna membahas hasil pekerjaan seungwoo dan seungyoun, rekan kerja seungwoo yang tiba lebih dulu di paris. saat melihat seungyoun merenggangkan tangannya lantas menguap tanpa malu-malu, siku seungwoo segera mampir di perut pria itu.

"aduh, kenapa sih?" seungwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala lantas melangkah pergi. seungyoun mengikutinya dengan tergesa. keduanya menikmati angin musim panas yang hangat dan segar selama berkeliling.

"jangan merengut begitu. pekerjaan sudah selesai, dan kau masih punya waktu setidaknya dua hari untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum kembali ke korea, kak." seungyoun menyenggol lengan seungwoo yang tampak tak memerhatikannya. "aku tidak merengut, youn. aku hanya ... tidak ada." seungyoun mengernyit tapi tak menyuarakan tanya kembali.

seungyoun lantas memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. bibirnya mencebik seperti anak kecil. "lagipula kapan lagi kau akan bekerja bersamaku? minggu depan kau sudah pindah tempat kerja, aku sendirian." seungwoo tertawa lantas mengusak rambut pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. "tak bekerja di tempat yang sama kan bukan berarti tak bisa bertemu lagi, youn. sudahlah, ayo kembali ke hotel. malam nanti kau sudah berjanji untuk menraktirku." "kau semangat sekali untuk urusan makan gratis ya, kak." seungwoo tertawa sebelum melangkah dengan seungyoun yang mengekor.

...

seungwoo menghela napas saat melihat tempat yang seungyoun tawarkan untuk makan malam. sebuah cafe dengan mini bar yang cukup terkenal di dekat tempat mereka menginap. tapi bukannya merasa bersalah, seungyoun justru melebarkan senyum dan menyeret seungwoo masuk.

"harusnya aku tahu kau akan membawaku ke tempat seperti ini." "oh ayolah, kak. di sini ada cafe yang menyediakan makan malam yang lezat. bar hanya ada di lantai dua." pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu menghela napas lantas menuruti seungyoun. keduanya memilih salah satu meja tak jauh dari jendela lantas memesan makan malam.

"pesanlah yang manapun, hari ini aku yang bayar." wajah pongah seungyoun membuat seungwoo tergelak. "baiklah, aku akan pesan menu paling mahal." pesanan sudah disebut lantas pelayan pergi. samar-samar seungwoo bisa mendengar suara musik keras dari lantai atas.

"kenapa melirik ke tangga? mau naik dan minum-minum? tapi kali ini kita bayar sendiri-sendiri." seungwoo tertawa kembali. pria di hadapannya memang selalu bicara seenak hati. tapi meski begitu, seungyoun adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang bisa ia percaya. "tidak terima kasih. besok aku berencana berjalan-jalan sejak pagi, bukan bergelung di bawah selimut karena sakit kepala." seungyoun mengangguk saja, ia juga tak berniat untuk mabuk malam ini. esok ia harus kembali ke korea. "tapi jangan lupa antarkan aku ke bandara. setelah ini kau bukan rekan kerjaku lagi."

seungwoo tertawa pelan. ia mengusak rambut seungyoun lembut. "berhenti memasang wajah sedih, apartemen kita hanya berbeda satu blok. kau bisa sering mampir bersama hangyul." "ah iya, aku belum menghubungi hangyul. siapa lagi yang mau menjemputku di korea jika bukan anak ini." saat seungyoun sibuk dengan ponselnya, pelayan datang dan mengantar pesanan mereka.

keduanya makan sambil bercengkrama. mendadak mata seungwoo teralih dari makanannya pada sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dama cafe dan melenggang naik. "jinhyuk?" seungyoun mendongak sebelum mengikuti arah mata seungwoo. "kenapa, kak? apa ada temanmu?" "ah, tidak. mungkin aku salah lihat. lagipula dia bukan temanku." seungyoun angkat bahu tak peduli. makanan di piring lebih penting untuknya.

dalam sepuluh menit makanan mereka sudah tandas. "kau mau langsung kembali ke hotel atau bagaimana?" seungwoo tampak berpikir sebelum bangkit. "aku mau ke atas. ikut?"

...

jinhyuk menuang kembali minumannya. botolnya sudah hampir kosong dan pandangannya mulai mengabur, tapi jinhyuk tak berhenti. kepalanya mulai terasa berat saat sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"jinhyuk? ah, benar jinhyuk rupanya, kukira aku salah mengenali orang." di sampingnya kini duduk dua orang pria. seungwoo dan satu lagi pria bermata rubah. jinhyuk menahan kepalanya dengan tangan, berusaha sekuat mungkin memfokuskan pandangannya. "kau baik? sepertinya kau sudah mabuk."

jinhyuk terkekeh, bergumam tak jelas hingga seungwoo mengernyit. "hentikan jinhyuk, kau sudah mabuk." seungwoo menghentikan tangan jinhyuk yang hendak menuang kembali. "di mana penginapanmu? akan kuanㅡ" jinhyuk menjatuhkan kepalanya hingga seungwoo berhenti bicara. seungwoo menghela napas lantas menoleh pada pria rubah di sisinya. "youn, bantu aku membawa jinhyuk ke hotel."

tanpa banyak bicara seungyoun bangkit dan membantu seungwoo membopong jinhyuk. butuh waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk bisa sampai di kamar hotel seungwoo. seungyoun seger pamit untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, tepat di sebelah kamar seungwoo. tapi sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar seungwoo, seungyoun sempat melempar pertanyaan.

"kak, kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan hal ini pada pria itu?"

satu pertanyaan tanpa jawab dari seungwoo.

...

jinhyuk membuka matanya pelan saat sinar matahari menyusup hingga mengenai wajahnya. pria itu membuka mata dan merasakan perutnya bergejolak. ia hampir turun dari ranjang saat menemukan sebuah bak kecil di samping ranjang. jinhyuk segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya dan kembali merebahkan diri. jinhyuk menatap jam dinding, pukul enam lewat sepuluh.

ia menatap langit-langit kamar dan dalam dua menit menyadari bahwa itu bukan kamar hotelnya. jinhyuk bangkit tapi segera memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri. ia hampir turun dari ranjang saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang.

"sudah bangun? bagaimana keadaanmu?" jinhyuk menoleh, sedetik kemudian matanya membola saat menyadari siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya. seungwoo terkekeh melihat wajah terkejut jinhyuk. ia menyerahkan segelas air dan obat mabuk untuk jinhyuk yang segera diminumnya.

seungwoo mengambil tempat di sisi jinhyuk. "kenapa aku ada di tempatmu?" "kau tak ingat bertemu denganku di bar semalam?" jinhyuk menggeleng pelan sementara seungwoo mengangguk mengerti. "kita bertemu, tepatnya aku bersama temanku yang mendatangimu. tapi kurasa kau terlalu mabuk untuk mengingatnya." "ah, maaf kalau begitu. aku pasti merepotkan." seungwoo tertawa pelan lantas mengangguk.

"ya, kau merepotkan sekali." mendengarnya jinhyuk menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya tampak merasa bersalah. seungwoo menahan diri untuk tersenyum. saat jinhyuk kembali menatapnya, pria itu kembali berwajah serius. "maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf. kau juga pasti membayar minumanku, akan aku ganㅡ"

seungwoo menahan tangan jinhyuk yang hampir mengambil dompet di saku celana. "tak perlu membayarnya dengan uang. aku mau kau membayarnya dengan hal lain." jinhyuk mengernyit. "a-apa yang kau mau?" pria di hadapannya tersenyum cerah.

"temani aku berkeliling paris dua hari ini."

[tbc]

_kalo di catch one's eyes, seungwei jalan sama anak-anak ke taman bermain, di sini mereka jalan berdua keliling paris, yeay! *buka gugel cari referensi tempat wisata di paris selain eiffel* hahaha see you, next:D_


	4. Chapter 3

_**étranger © heureuxeum**_

_**han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]**_

_**romance-drama**_

_**rate-T**_

_**[chapter three]**_

_**...**_

jinhyuk mengerang saat seungwoo menyeret-nyeretnya menuju bandara. sebelum berkeliling paris, pria han itu harus mengantar rekan kerjanya yang akan kembali ke korea terlebih dahulu. dan jinhyuk mau tak mau menemaninya.

"berhenti mencebikkan bibirmu begitu. kau tak terlihat lucu sama sekali." seungwoo memukul pelan bibir pria yang jinhyuk ketahui bernama cho seungyoun itu. "begitu sampai di korea kau akan bertemu hangyul, jangan membuatnya sebal dengan wajah jelekmu." "saat kembali ke korea kau harus menghubungiku, kak. aku akan menjemputmu bersama hangyul." seungwoo hanya mengangguk sebelum sedikit mendorong seungyoun.

"sebentar, aku mau bicara dengan temanmu dulu." pria cho itu mendekati jinhyuk, memberikan senyum cerah hingga matanya menyipit, tertinggal segaris. "selamat menikmati liburan bersama kakak kesayanganku ya. jika dia macam-macam jegal saja kakinya." "hei cho seungyoun!" setelah mendengar teriakan seungwoo, seungyoun justru tergelak keras. pria itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, bahkan tak membiarkan jinhyuk menjawab ucapan yang diberikan padanya.

"pria itu lucu." "dia sudah punya kekasih." jinhyuk tertawa, masih dengan mata yang menatap punggung seungyoun yang menjauh. "aku hanya mengatakan dia lucu, bukan berarti aku ingin mengencaninya, kan?" seungwoo mengangkat bahu dengan tampang tak peduli. pria itu akhirnya melangkah keluar dari bandara diikuti jinhyuk.

"kita akan kemana hari ini?" jinhyuk bicara begitu keduanya masuk ke dalam taksi. "aku ingin melihat museum orsay, lalu berkeliling paris melalui sungai seine." "apa aku tidak bisa memilih tempat untuk berjalan-jalan juga?" jinhyuk tampak menahan diri untuk tidak mencebikkan bibirnya. seungwoo tertawa setelah mengatakan tempat tujuan mereka pada supir taksi. "bukankah sudah kukatakan kau harus menemaniku? tapi baiklah, besok kau boleh memilih satu tempat." wajah jinhyuk segera berubah cerah. ia tampak berpikir. "tak usah memikirkannya sekarang, kau bisa mengatakannya besok pagi saat kita akan pergi."

seungwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya, begitu juga jinhyuk yang tak henti terkikik. ia tampak senang sekali, dan seungwoo tak ingin mengganggunya. setelah perjalanan hampir satu jam, keduanya sampai di museum orsay. kali ini jinhyuk yang menemukan wajah cerah seungwoo. pria han itu berjalan terlebih dahulu, jinhyuk mengekor tak jauh darinya.

jinhyuk tak terlalu suka tempat seperti museum atau perpustakaan, terlalu membosankan menurutnya. tapi bagi seungwoo, museum adalah surga. ia bisa melihat berbagai macam karya seni yang luar biasa di sana. pria itu kini berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan berisi beragam lukisan. ia menatap kagum pada semua karya lukis yang digantung di dinding. tak menyadari jinhyuk yang justru menatapnya dengan senyum simpul.

beranjak menuju ruangan lain, jinhyuk menemukan satu ruangan berisi puluhan patung betbagai macam bentuk. pahatan indah di sana membuat mulutnya terbuka, tanpa sadar ia bersuara. "wow, aku tak menyangka museum ternyata keren juga." seungwoo menoleh, pria itu tersenyum dengan mata melengkung cantik. "benar kan? aku selalu suka museum." ujarnya singkat lalu kembali berjalan. jinhyuk menyamakan langkah. "aku tak terlalu tempat seperti ini, karena menurutku akan membosankan. tapi rupanya tak terlalu buruk." seungwoo tertawa. "museum memang terlihat sebagai tempat yang begitu saja, tapi bagiku museum menyuguhkan hal yang tak bisa kutemukan di tempat lain. bukankah menyenangkan?" jinhyuk mengangguk saja, sepertinya liburan kali ini akan menyenangkan untuknya.

ketika waktu makan siang tiba, keduanya keluar dari museum. "kita makan siang dulu sebelum berkeliling naik kapal. aku sudah pesan paket makan malam." "pesan untukku juga?" seungwoo mengangguk membuat jinhyuk melebarkan mata. "wah, kalau begitu makan siang ini biar aku yang traktir." seungwoo tertawa kala jinhyuk menyeretnya mencari makan siang di sekitar sungai seine.

makan siang berlangsung tak lama, setelahnya mereka segera menumpang kapal yang sudah dipesan seungwoo untuk berkeliling menyaksikan pemandangan paris melalui sungai. jinhyuk cukup banyak bicara, seungwoo baru tahu jika pria itu seberisik ini. tapi ia menyukainya, lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saat mereka bertemu dan hanya mengobrol saat hendak memesan makan malam.

"kau cerewet juga ternyata." jinhyuk segera berhenti bicara. "ah maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diri jikㅡ" "hei, tak apa. aku tak bermaksud buruk. aku suka melihatmu yang seperti ini. lanjutkan saja." jinhyuk terkekeh dan ia benar-benar kembali bicara panjang lebar. sesekali keduanya melempar lelucon konyol yang membuat mereka tertawa. bahkan hingga waktu makan malam tiba, keduanya makan dengan mulut yang tak henti bicara.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini. jangan lupa pikirkan kau ingin kemana besok. aku akan menghubungimu. sampai besok." seungwoo melambai sebelum berjalan pergi, meninggalkan hotel jinhyuk yang ternyata berjarak tak lebih dari satu kilometer dari hotelnya. jinhyuk melambai sambil tersenyum. terus melambai bahkan ketika punggung seungwoo sudah menghilang. dan ia terus tersenyum bahkan begitu masuk ke kamar hotelnya.

...

seungwoo tengah sibuk memilih pakaian saat ponselnya berdering. sebuah pesan masuk dari jinhyuk. keduanya sudah bertukar nomor ponsel untuk memudahkan pertemuan mereka hari ini. seungwoo mengulas senyum saat menemukan pesan pemberitahuan dari jinhyuk yang menunggunya di lobi hotel. buru-buru seungwoo mengenakan pakaian kasual dan keluar menuju lobi.

"sudah lama?" ia bertanya setelah menyapa jinhyuk. pria lee itu menggeleng dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya. "kau terlihat senang sekali. oh, kau sudah menentukan tempat untuk jalan-jalan kita hari ini?" jinhyuk mengangguk penuh semangat. "kemana? katakan padaku." "disneyland!" seungwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa. tapi saat ia melihat senyum yang luntur dari bibir jinhyuk, seungwoo menyesali perbuatannya.

"terlalu kekanakan ya? jika kau tidak mau kita bisㅡ" "tidak, tidak. bukan begitu. hanya saja kau menggemaskan sekali mengajakku ke disneyland. tapi tempat itu adalah tempat yang wajib untuk dikujungi. jadi, ayo pergi." seungwoo tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini ㅡmenyodorkan tangannya pada jinhyuk. tapi ia lebih tidak mengerti mengapa jinhyuk bisa begitu saja menggenggam tangannya lalu berdiri dekat dengannya. "ada apa? ayo pergi." seungwoo terkesiap sebelum melangkah bersama jinhyuk.

begitu sampai di disneyland, jinhyuk segera menyeret seungwoo kemana-mana. membawa pria itu mencoba beragam permainan, berfoto dengan badut tokoh, atau sekedar berkeliling hingga kaki pegal. seungwoo sendiri hanya tersenyum pada setiap tindakan jinhyuk. si pria lee tampak begitu bahagia berada di taman bermain yang luar biasa luas itu.

"elsa!" seungwoo terkejut saat jinhyuk tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari. begitu menemukan jinhyuk berdiri di samping badut tokoh dari film animasi _frozen_ itu, seungwoo tersenyum. "tolong ambil fotoku bersama elsa!" seungwoo mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. setelah beberapa gambar diambil, dan jinhyuk memeluk badut tokoh itu, ia kembali mendekati seungwoo. "kirim foto tadi kepadaku!" seungwoo hanya tertawa sebelum menurut. jinhyuk benar-benar bersemangat.

menjelang petang, setelah menikmati makan siang dan makan malam di disneyland, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat wisata paling populer di paris. tentu saja menara eiffel. lampu di menara setinggi tiga ratus meter itu sudah menyala begitu seungwoo dan jinhyuk sampai. keduanya berdecak takjub sebelum mulai berkeliling dan naik menuju puncak untuk menyaksikan pemandangan sekitar paris.

"aku lelah, mau turun dan duduk di sekitar sini?" jinhyuk mengangguk saja, lantas mengekori seungwoo yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya. keduanya turun dan mencari bangku di sudut yang sedikit sepi. mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, keduanya hanya menatap menara eiffel yang memancarkan cahaya terang.

"terima kasih." ujar seungwoo pelan lantas menoleh dan menorehkan senyum. "terima kasih kembali." jinhyuk membalas dengan senyum simpul. keduanya saling tatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tenggelam dalam bola mata pria di hadapan masing-masing. seungwoo ㅡsekali lagi tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan iniㅡ memajukan wajahnya, mengikis jarak diantaranya dan jinhyuk sebelum menekan bibirnya pada milik pria lee di hadapannya. ia pun tak mengerti mengapa jinhyuk menutup mata. keduanya diam dengan bibir yang saling menempel, hanya sekedar bertemu dalam diam.

saat seungwoo menarik wajahnya, jinhyuk kembali membuka mata. pria itu lantas menangkup wajah seungwoo dan menciumnya dengan lebih dalam. seungwoo membelalakkan matanya sesaat sebelum merayapkan tangannya pada pinggang jinhyuk, membawa tubuh mereka lebih dekat. ciuman yang dimulai jinhyuk lebih dari sekedar dua bibir yang bertemu, ia melumat bibir seungwoo. seolah tak mau kalah, si pria han menggigit gemas bibir bawah jinhyuk. tangan seungwoo sudah beralih menuju rahang jinhyuk, menangkupnya sama seperti yang dilakukan jinhyuk.

entah berapa lama mereka habiskan untuk saling memakan, hingga akhirnya jinhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya. keduanya menempelkan kening, saling tertawa pelan sambil berebut udara. "aku besok kembali ke korea." seungwoo memulai kembali percakapan mereka tanpa niat menjauhkan dahinya dari milik jinhyuk. "ya, aku tahu. kau mau aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" seungwoo terkekeh, begitu pula dengan jinhyuk. pria itu menggeleng pelan. "terakhir kali kita sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal tapi lihat, kita kembali bertemu di sini. lagipula aku berharap kita bertemu lagi."

jinhyuk tersenyum mendengar kalimat seungwoo. "aku juga berharap kita akan bertemu lagi." dan setelahnya, seungwoo kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

[tbc]

_iya maaf, work ini emang bakal agak nakal hehehehehehehehehe *tertawa dalam font kecil lalu kabur*_


	5. Chapter 4

_**étranger © heureuxeum**_

_**han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]**_

_**romance-drama**_

_**rate-T**_

_**[chapter four]**_

_**...**_

jinhyuk tengah menggosok gigi di wastafel saat pintu apartemennya diketuk dengan brutal. pria itu berdecak lantas bergerak membuka pintunya. belum sempat ia mengamuk pada siapapun di depan sana, sosok yang datang mengetuk pintunya segera melangkah masuk. "air di lantai atas mati. aku mau menumpang mandi." jinhyuk segera menoleh. "hei, kim wooseok, bisakah kau sedikit tahu aturan? astaga."

"maaf ya, sepertinya ada masalah di lantai empat sejak kemarin." "oh, yein. kau juga mau menumpang mandi?" pria bermata bulat itu tersenyum lantas mengangkat pakaian ganti dan handuk di tangannya. "tentu saja." jinhyuk menghela napas, membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar agar yein bisa masuk ke apartemen sederhaannya. "baiklah, untung saja aku sudah selesai mandi." jinhyuk melanjutkan aktivitas menggosok giginya sementara yein duduk di kursi kayu milik jinhyuk, menunggu wooseok selesai mandi.

"kau datang ke pernikahannya?" gerakan jinhyuk terhenti sejenak. ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali membersihkan sikat gigi yang baru saja ia gunakan. "sejujurnya aku ingin bertanya tentang keadaannya. tapi sepertinya yang harus kutanyakan justru perasaanmu. bagaimana keadaanmu, hyuk?" pria jangkung yang masih berdiri di depan wastafel itu menghela napas sebelum berbalik dan memberikan senyum pada yein.

"aku tidak apㅡ" "bohong. jika kau tidak apa-apa, kau akan pulang setelah hadir di pernikahan itu. bukannya berkeliling paris hingga satu minggu dan baru pulang kemarin." wooseok keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menyambar ucapan jinhyuk. si pemilik apartemen memutar bola matanya kesal. "sudah kukatakan aku hanya sedang berlibur, bukan? ini tidak ada hubungannya dengㅡ" "baiklah, hyuk, baik. bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar tiap waktu?" yein kembali menengahi. "dia yang mulai duluan!" tapi dua pria itu justru saling tunjuk.

"terserah kalian saja. aku mau mandi." yein berlalu menuju kamar mandi, menutup pintunya kasar. "kekasihmu kesal ya?" "salah siapa memang?!" wooseok masih menjawab dengan sentakan, jinhyuk mencibir. si pria kim lantas menduduki kursi kayu yang sebelumnya ditempati yein lantas mengutak-atik ponselnya.

jinhyuk hanya memperhatikan sebelum menuju dapur. "kau sudah sarㅡoh? ini dari kalian?" wooseok menoleh lantas mengangguk saat menemukan jinhyuk mengangkat kotak makan yang ia letakkan sebelum menuju kamar mandi. "ya, anggap saja ucapan terima kasih dariku dan yein karena kau sudah mau menumpangi kami mandi." "padahal belum tentu aku mau memberi tumpangan. tapi terima kasih, kebetulan aku ingin membawa bekal hari ini."

setelah yein selesai membersihkan diri, ketiganya berbenah untuk berangkat bersama. wooseok dan jinhyuk bekerja di tempat yang sama, sementara yein bekerja di tempat yang berbeda walau masih ada di satu wilayah yang sama. karenanya mereka terbiasa berangkat bekerja bersama. "oh ya, hyuk, kepala divisimu baru saja diganti dua hari yang lalu." jinhyuk mengangguk mendengar ucapan wooseok. ketiganya kini ada di dalam bus, duduk berjejer di bangku belakang seperti biasa.

"oh, pria tampan yang kau ceritakan saat pulang bekerja kemarin?" "hei, berhenti menyebutnya tampan di depanku! kau ini kekasih siapa sih?" yein tergelak melihat wooseok yang merengut kesal. dia senang sekali menggoda kekasihnya. jinhyuk sendiri tampak acuh tak acuh pada penjelasan wooseok. "aku sudah mendengarnya dari hyeonsu kemarin, tapi dia tak mengatakan nama kepala divisiku. kau tahu tidak?"

wooseok mengangguk sebelum berusaha mengingat-ingat. "jika tak salah namanya seungwoo. han seungwoo." oh, jinhyuk hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

...

jinhyuk terus merapalkan kalimat yang sama dikepalanya. "han seungwoo yang kau temui bukan satu-satunya han seungwoo di dunia ini. kepala divisimu pasti orang lain." jinhyuk menggumam lirih hingga sampai di ruangannya. ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum membuka pintu. tapi sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh dan terbelalak.

"jinhyuk? lee jinhyuk? wah, sungguh lee jinhyuk." di sana, di depan jinhyuk kini berdiri han seungwoo. iya, han seungwoo yang itu. pria asing yang menyewa satu kamar dengannya karena terlambat menaiki pesawat, pria yang sama juga yang berkeliling paris dengannya dan pria yang ia cium di depan menara eiffel. pria itu juga kini menjadi atasan barunya.

wah, semesta memang sedang ingin bermain-main rupanya.

"tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi secepat ini." seungwoo tersenyum hingga matanya menghilang. ia lantas membuka pintu ruangannya, membuat jinhyuk tersadar dan mengekor. belum ada teman satu divisinya yang datang, kini di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. "kukira aku akan bertemu dengan jinhyuk yang lain, ternyata benar kau." jinhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. takut? tentu tidak. terkejut? sepertinya. senang? entahlah.

"tapi di sini kita sebagai rekan kerja, kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." "ah ya, tentu. mari bekerja sama dengan baik." jinhyuk membalas jabat tangan seungwoo. pria lee itu bergerak menuju mejanya sendiri, menata mejanya yang sudah ia tinggalkan satu minggu penuh. tak butuh waktu lama ruangannya menjadi riuh, teman-temannya baru saja datang.

hyeonsu yang duduk di meja sebelah mendekat dan menyenggol jinhyuk. "dia kepala divisi yang baru. namanyaㅡ" "han seungwoo. aku sudah tahu, tadi kami sudah berkenalan." jinhyuk menjawab seadanya sebelum meminta hyeonsu kembali ke mejanya dan mulai bekerja. beruntung tidak ada hal yang berbeda selama jinhyuk bekerja di bawah arahan seungwoo. pria itu profesional dan berwibawa, ia juga punya sikap yang baik sebagai pemimpin.

"sudah waktunya makan siang, kalian bisa beristirahat sebentar." jinhyuk dan kawan-kawannya meregangkan tubuh mereka sebelum mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. jinhyuk sudah hampir menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan hyeonsu saat lengannya ditarik pelan. jinhyuk menoleh dan menemukan seungwoo beserta senyumannya. "oh, pak han. ada apa?"

seungwoo tertawa renyah sebelum menggeleng. "bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ... bisa kita makan siang bersama?" dahi jinhyuk mengernyit, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "tentu. anda bisa makan siang dengan siapapun termasuk saya." sekali lagi seungwoo tertawa. "formal sekali, hyuk. kau bisa bicara santai denganku di luar waktu bekerja. semua teman-temanmu juga melakukannya." keduanya melangkah beriringan menuju kantin. jinhyuk hanya mengiyakan melalui gumaman.

pandangan seungwoo teralih menuju kotak makan siang di tangan jinhyuk. "kau selalu membawa bekal?" "ah ini, temanku yang membawakannya." jinhyuk menjawab seadanya, karena ia mendengar hyeonsu menyapa dirinya juga seungwoo. "kemari, sudah kusisakan dua kursi." seungwoo dan jinhyuk berterima kasih lantas mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong, saling berhadapan. makam bersama teman divisi selalu jadi tradisi di kantor jinhyuk, dengan harapan bisa meningkatkan kerja sama diantara mereka.

"hyung dan jinhyuk sepertinya cepat sekali akrab." hyeonsu membuka obrolan. setelah membahas beberapa pekerjaan, mereka butuh bahasan yang ringan. dan sepertinya mengganggu anak yang baru kembali dari cutinya itu menyenangkan. "ya begitulah. seungwoo hyung mudah berbaur, bukan?" hyeonsu dan rekan kerjanya yang lain mengangguk setuju. mereka hampir kembali menghabiskan makan siang mereka jika saja seungwoo tak menambahkan.

"tentu saja dekat. kami bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua hari yang menyenangkan di paris."

...

_ada yang kaget mantannya jinhyuk bukan wooseok? hehehe next aku reveal mantannya jinhyuk, sekalian kasih rollercoaster dikit heheehhe oh ya, fyi, yein (pacarnya wooseok di sini) tuh seon yein a.k.a sunyoul up10tion ya hehehehe_


	6. Chapter 5

**_etranger © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter five]_**

**_note: mohon maaf lahir dan batin, chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan teknis. harusnya pake 'kak' malah pake 'hyung' huhuhu maaf ya akunya bingung. semoga kedepannya gak lupa lagi._**

**_..._**

lontaran spontan seungwoo sebelumnya hampir membuat jinhyuk tersedak. beruntung pria itu bisa membalas cepat, membahas ketidaksengajaan pada pertemuan mereka tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan atas kepanikan yang melandanya. "oh ya, cuti yang kuhabisakan di paris kemarin tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan kak seungwoo. aku tidak menyangka ternyata kak seungwoo yang akan menjadi atasan baruku. iya kan, kak?" jinhyuk menoleh pada seungwoo, meminta bantuan. pria itu rasanya kesal sekali saat menemukan seringai tipis di wajah seungwoo.

"begitulah. sepertinya semesta memang ingin kami bertemu lebih dahulu sebelum dipersatukan dalam pekerjaan." jinhyuk menghela napas setelahnya. seungwoo melirik jinhyuk, terkekeh pelan lantas mengajak rekan divisinya untuk melanjutkan makan siang. ia tergelitik untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi, khususnya kejadian di depan menara eiffel. tapi, tidak. seungwoo lebih ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenangan bersama jinhyuk.

untung saja kawan sedivisi jinhyuk bukan orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang hobi bergunjing. begitu mendengar penjelasan jinhyuk mereka hanya mengangguk lantas melanjutkan makan siang. jinhyuk bernapas lega. beruntungnya lagi, jinhyuk tahu bahwa seungwoo bukan pria yang akan mencampur-adukkan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan. jadi biarkan apa yang terjadi di paris sebagai milik mereka saja.

setelah insiden tak sengaja dari seungwoo, tak banyak hal yang berubah, selain jinhyuk tahu kinerja seungwoo yang luar biasa. tak heran pria itu segera mendapat tempat di hati para pegawai. bahkan menurut berita yang beredar, seungwoo sudah hampir diangkat ke jabatan yang lebih tinggi hanya dalam waktu singkat, tak sampai tiga bulan ia bekerja. tapi pria itu memilih menetap di posisinya sekarang.

"jabatan baru lebih menguntungkan, kak. kenapa masih bertahan di sini?" hyeonsu bertanya di sela makan siang mereka. seungwoo menoleh dengan senyum simpul. "aku baru di sini, belum genap tiga bulan. rasanya belum pantas saja. aku juga belum siap." pria itu menatap sekeliling lantas menghentikan pandangannya pada jinhyuk yang tepat berada di hadapannya, tersenyum manis sebelum kembali menatap hyeonsu. "lagipula aku punya rekan kerja sehebat kalian, aku ingin di posisi ini lebih lama." riuh tepuk tangan terdengar begitu seungwoo selesai bicara. pria han itu tertawa pelan, matanya melirik jinhyuk yang tutut bertepuk tangan tanpa mau menatapnya.

jinhyuk sendiri tak mau banyak memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dan seungwoo. pria itu hanya ingin bekerja dengan baik, memenuhi pundi-pundi uangnya lantas menikmati hidup tua bergelimang harta lantas berkeliling menjelajah disneyland di penjuru dunia. ia mengabaikan afeksi yang jelas-jelas diberikan seungwoo padanya. jinhyuk belum ㅡatau bahkan mungkin tidakㅡ ingin terjebak dalam hubungan, apapun itu. ia hanya akan berteman baik dengan semua orang.

"ah sudah waktunya pulang." kookheon, rekan sedivisi jinhyuk tengah meregangkan tubuh. ia sudah membereskan perlengkapannya dan bersiap membawa tas. rekan kerja jinhyuk yang lain pun begitu, sementara pria lee itu masih sibuk menatap layarnya.

"hyuk, kau lembur?" "oh, tidak. hanya menyelesaikan sedikit lagi. sebentar lagi aku juga selesai." hyeonsu sudah berniat mendekat, tapi seungwoo mencegahnya. "kalian pulang saja, aku yang akan menemani jinhyuk." "terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. setelah email ini terkirim aku juga akan pulang." jinhyuk membereskan barang-barangnya, menyisakan laptop di atas meja. rekan kerjanya sudah keluar dari ruangan, menyisakan jinhyuk dan seungwoo.

"kau menghindariku?" jinhyuk menoleh setelah memasukkan laptop ke dalam tas, ia terkekeh. "tidak. untuk apa? aku benar-benar sudah selesai dan akan pulang." seungwoo akan menjawab kembali, tapi ponsel jinhyuk berdering.

"ya? ... iya, aku baru selesai bekerja ... ada apa? ... oh, baiklah. aku ke tempatmu." pria lee itu menoleh pada seungwoo dengan raut menyesal. "terima kasih sudah menungguku, tapi aku harus pergi duluan. sampai jumpa besok." jinhyuk bergegas melangkah, meninggalkan seungwoo yang mematung di tempatnya.

...

sebuah undangan di sodorkan wooseok pada jinhyuk. pria lee itu menatap bingung pada pria berkalung handuk di hadapannya. "apa ini?" "undangan reuni sma kita." jinhyuk memasang senyum masam saat menerimanya. "dia tidak akan datang kan?" "kudengar minsoo akan datang." yein yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah menyambar. wooseok menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"oh ayolah, seok. kita harus mengatakannya pada jinhyuk. lebih baik daripada jinhyuk harus terkejut saat melihat minsoo di restoran." yein menoleh pada jinhyuk. "kau bisa memilih untuk tidak pergi, aku bisa membantumu mengarang alㅡ" "aku akan datang." jinhyuk menjawab mantap. "aku akan datang, dan jangan khawatir. aku sudah baik-baik saja." pria itu mengangkat undangan reuni di tangannya, mengucapkan terima kasih lantas keluar dari unit apartemen wooseok dan yein.

jinhyuk menghela napas setelah menutup pintu apartemennya. ia melempar diri ke ranjang, mengangkat undangan reuni itu tinggi-tinggi. "satu minggu lagi. aku harus menyiapkan diri dalam waktu satu minggu." pria itu menepuk dadanya, menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "kau pasti bisa, lee jinhyuk. kau pasti bisa." pria jangkung itu melempar undangan pada nakas lantas menutup mata dengan lengannya. ia menghela napas, lantas menangis dalam diam.

minsoo, kekasih terakhir jinhyuk. ia, minsoo, wooseok, dan yein adalah kawan satu sekolah yang akhirnya saling berkencan. jinhyuk bersama minsoo, sedang wooseok mengencani yein. tapi sayang hanya satu pasangan yang bertahan hingga kini. jinhyuk dan minsoo memilih berpisah tak sampai satu tahun setelah mereka lulus dari bangku perkuliahan. sudah hampir dua tahun sejak perpisahan mereka, bahkan minsoo sudah menikah dengan orang lain, tapi hati jinhyuk masih belum sembuh juga.

pria itu masih menyesali pilihannya untuk melepas minsoo. jika saja ia berusaha lebih keras untuk menjaga minsoo di sisinya. andai jinhyuk tak menyerah begitu saja saat minsoo meminta berpisah. mungkin yang berdiri di altar bersama minsoo di paris setengah tahun lalu adalah dirinya, bukan pria lain. tapi ... semua sudah terlambat.

jinhyuk kira satu minggu akan cukip untuk membuat hatinya siap. nyatanya begitu melihat minsoo masuk ke dalam restoran dan bergabung dengan mejanya, hati jinhyuk mencelos. terlebih saat melihat telapak minsoo digenggam lembut oleh pria lain. riuh huru-hara terdengar saat minsoo memperkenalkan suaminya.

"lihat, yang dulu bilang tidak ingin menikah cepat, nyatanya dia yang duluan membina rumah tangga." seloroh seseorang. entah siapa, jinhyuk tak terlalu memperhatikan. "yah, takdir tak ada yang tahu kan. tapi selamat untukmu, minsoo, juga untuk suamimu, kak sooil." ramai, suasana begitu ramai. tapi jinhyuk di tempatnya hanya sanggup melempar senyum tipis. di sampingnya ada yein yang terus menepuk pahanya, menguatkan.

...

seungwoo tengah bersantai di apartemen. menikmati cumi kering yang dibelinya sepulang bekerja kemarin. minggu malam memang lebih baik dihabiskan untuk bersantai, menyimpan energi untuk bekerja kembali esok hari. tapi waktu bersantai seungwoo diganggu oleh dering ponselnya. ada panggilan dari seunyoun.

"ada apa?" "tebak aku melihat siapa." dahi seungwoo berkerut, bingung dengan ucapan seungyoun. belum sempat pria itu membalas, seungyoun sudah lebih dahulu menjelaskan. "kau tahu kan restoran favoritku dan hangyul? aku di sana sekarang, menemani anak bayi ini makan malam. tapi aku tak sengaja melihat seseorang." seungyoun sengaja memberi jeda, membuat seungwoo penasaran hingga ubun-ubun. "aku melihat jinhyuk." dan hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana itu seungwoo segera bangkit dan bergegas pergi.

perjalanan yang cukup jauh, ditambah macet membuat seungwoo baru sampai di restoran yang dimaksud seungyoun setelah satu jam perjalanan. matanya menyapu pandang, ia lantas menemukan seungyoun dan hangyul duduk di salah satu sudut. "dimana jinhyuk?" "wow, tenang dulu, bung. duduklah dulu. kau masih terengah seperti selesai maraton." seungwoo berdecak kesal, melihatnya seungyoun justru tergelak. "baiklah. tadi dia dan teman-temannya ada di meja tengah sana. kurasa ada reuni kecil, tapi sepuluh menit lalu acara berakhir dan jinhyuk naik ke atas." begitu seungyoun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seungwoo segera naik meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tertawa di belakang punggungnya.

di lantai atas cahaya lebih temaram. di sana hanya ada bar dan sofa. luas tempatnya lebih kecil dibanding bagian bawah restoran. tapi itu hal yang baik karena seungwoo jadi lebih mudah menemukan jinhyuk. pria lee itu duduk di kursi tinggi, menatap botol minuman beralkohol yang tampak masih penuh, gelas kecil ditangannya pun hanya ia mainkan. seungwoo lantas mendekat setelah jinhyuk menenggak isi gelasnya.

"boleh aku bergabung?" jinhyuk tak menjawab. ia justru kembali menuangkan minumannya. tapi belum sempat jinhyuk mengangkat gelasnya, seungwoo lebih dulu menyambar dan menghabiskan isi gelas itu. jinhyuk tidak protes, sesuatu yang membuat seungwoo heran. si lelaki han hendak buka suara saat jinhyuk mendahului.

"dia bahagia sekali. minsoo terlihat bahagia sekali dengan suaminya. sedang aku di sini mengasihani diriku sendiri." satu gelas minuman keras melewati tenggorokannya. wajah jinhyuk berubah merah, tapi seungwoo yakin itu bukan akibat alkohol, melainkan sesuatu yang dipendam jinhyuk jauh di dalam hatinya. "harusnya aku juga bahagia bukan? tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. kenapa aku harㅡ"

jinhyuk tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena seungwoo tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk jinhyuk dan menciumnya. ciuman seungwoo kali ini amat berantakan, tapi jinhyuk tak peduli, ia justru melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang seungwoo, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. seungwoo tidak tahu dari mana asal rasa panas ini, alkohol yang tertinggal di bibir jinhyuk kah? atau justru bibir itu sendiri sudah membuat seungwoo kepanasan? seungwoo tak peduli. ciumannya mulai bergerak turun, menuju leher jinhyuk. saat mendengar erangan yang lebih muda akibat gigitannya di pundak jinhyuk yang terbuka, seungwoo menjauhkan dirinya. ia menatap wajah jinhyuk yang memerah sambil terengah mencari udara. seungwoo menjulurkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga jinhyuk lantas berbisik.

"tertarik mampir tempatku malam ini, hyuk?"

[tbc]

_haruskah ratenya naik? hehehehehehehe becanda kok. tapi paling enak abis kasih ginian aku hiatus dua bulan gitu ya hehehehehebecandahehehehehehe_


	7. Chapter 6

**_étranger © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter six]_**

**_..._**

seungwoo terbangun oleh dering alarmnya. ia meregangkan tubuh tiba-tiba, melupakan fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. seungwoo menatap pria di hadapannya yang mengerjap. "maaf. apa aku membangunkanmu?" jinhyuk menggeleng sambil memfokuskan pandangan. begitu matanya menjernih, ia segera bertemu pandang dengan dada terbuka seungwoo.

pandangan jinhyuk terarah pada ukiran seni di dada kiri seungwoo. ada rajah panjang bertuliskan '_don't lock me __up_'. jinhyuk mendongak, menatap seungwoo sebelum bicara dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya. "boleh aku menyentuh tatomu?" seungwoo terkekeh. ia mengarahkan jemari jinhyuk yang masih dingin ke arah dadanya. "kau sudah menyentuh banyak tempat semalam, kenapa sekarang harus bertanya?" jinhyuk terkekeh. "di paris aku juga tak terlalu memperhatikannya." ia lalu mulai menggerakkan jemarinya di atas rajah seungwoo.

"jangan terlalu banyak mengelusnya, hyuk. geli." "ah maaf." jinhyuk menjauhkan jemarinya. ia lantas mendongak dan tersenyum. "terima kasih untuk yang semalam." belum sempat seungwoo membalas, jinhyuk sudah mengecup dadanya ㅡtepat di atas ukiran yang ia buat tiga tahun laluㅡ lantas menyibakkan selimut. jinhyuk bangkit, memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan untuk kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah meminta izin tanpa minat. "aku pinjam kamar mandimu, kak."

seungwoo hendak mengajak jinhyuk untuk makan bersama, tapi pria itu menolak. "aku harus pulang, kak. berganti pakaian dan mengambil berkas." seungwoo diam menatap jinhyuk yang sibuk mengancingkan celananya. "kemejamu kusut, hyuk." "huh? ulah siapa memang?" jinhyuk mengangkat alis sebelum terkekeh. "aku pergi dulu, kak. jangan lupa untuk bersiap-siap. sampai jumpa di kantor."

seungwoo sendiri masih memakai celana panjangnya dengan handuk yang ia kalungkan di leher saat jinhyuk menghilang dibalik pintu apartemennya. seungwoo menghela napas. ia mengamati apartemennya yang lebih berantakan dibanding biasanya. terlebih pada area ranjang. pakaian yang ia tendang hingga ke kolong tempat tidur tampak kusut, tak jauh berbeda dari kemeja jinhyuk. seungwoo mengingat bagaimana ia dan jinhyuk saling terbuai semalam. tapi hanya sesaat, pria itu menggeleng lantas menuruti ucapan jinhyuk, menyiapkan diri untuk segera pergi ke kantor.

jinhyuk datang sedikit terlambat ke kantor. ia membuka pintu ruangannya dan menemukan rekan kerjanya sudah duduk manis di meja masing-masing. ia juga melihat seungwoo yang tengah menata peralatannya. keduanya saling pandang lewat ekor mata sebelum jinhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya dan melangkah menuju mejanya sendiri.

"tumben datang terlambat." "aku tidur telat semalam." jinhyuk tak berbohong saat membalas ucapan hyeonsu. ia memang tidur lewat dari jam tidurnya yang biasa. jinhyuk hanya tak menjelaskan alasan ia tidur terlambat semalam. seingat jinhyuk, ia baru memejamkan mata saat jam hampir menujukkan pukul dua dini hari, entah dengan seungwoo. untungnya hyeonsu juga tak berminat untuk menanyakan kehidupan jinhyuk secara terperinci. pria itu hanya mengangguk lantas kembali menatap pekerjaan di mejanya.

setelah jinhyuk memastikan hyeonsu sibuk, ia melirik seungwoo. dan sepertinya itu adalah pilihan yang salah, karena dari tempatnya duduk, seungwoo tengah menatap intens jinhyuk. pria itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandang, membuat seungwoo terkekeh pelan.

satu minggu sudah terlewat, dan tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi di tempat kerja mereka setelah kejadian malam itu. seungwoo dan jinhyuk tetap bekerja sesuai dengan porsi masing-masing. hanya ada sedikit ㅡsedikit sekaliㅡ tambahan perhatian yang seungwoo berikan pada jinhyuk. terlalu sedikit untuk ditangkap dan dipahami oleh rekan kerja jinhyuk lainnya. tapi tidak untuk jinhyuk, ia menyadarinya dengan baik.

pria itu menatap deretan pesan yang dikirim seungwoo dengan tiba-tiba. ia baru tiba di apartemennya, pintunya bahkan belum ia tutup dengan benar dan seungwoo sudah mengirim lima pesan menanyakan kabarnya, bertanya soal makan malamnya, juga apakah ia sudah tiba di apartemen dengan selamat. jinhyuk menghela napas. "ada apa dengan pria ini sebenarnya?" ia hanya membalas seadanya, ia lalu melempar ponsel ke atas ranjang dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

selesai membersihkan diri, jinhyuk kembali mengambil ponsel. ada deretan pesan baru ditambah dua panggilan tak terjawab dari seungwoo. jinhyuk hanya menatapnya, menghembuskan napas lantas meletakkan kembali benda persegi itu. jinhyuk menatap lantai yang basah oleh titik-titik air yang menetes dari rambutnya. "kurasa aku akan membersihkan apartemen sebelum makan malam."

jinhyuk hanya tengah berusaha, sekeras mungkin, untuk mengabaikan seungwoo yang tak henti memberi perhatian lebih. ia takut.

...

seungwoo melempar ponselnya. mengejutkan seungyoun yang tengah sibuk menghadap layar laptop. pria han itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "kenapa lagi?!" seungyoun menyentak seungwoo yang merengut seperti anak kecil. "idemu tak berguna, cho seungyoun. lihat, pesanku tak lagi dibalas, dan panggilanku tak diangkat." seungwoo menunjukkan daftar pesan dan panggilan di ponselnya pada seungyoun yang segera menyingkirkan tangan seungwoo.

"sudah kukatakan tanyakan soal pekerjaan, bukannya pertanyaan basi seperti itu." seungwoo mencebik. "tak ada masalah pada pekerjaannya. dan tak ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padanya." seungyoun menghela napas panjang. ia menutup laptopnya dan memberi perhatian penuh pada seungwoo yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"kalau begitu berhenti basa basi. seperti saranku yang pertama, datangi jinhyuk, ajak dia berkencan dan berhenti menggangguku." seungyoun bangkit, menarik seungwoo untuk keluar dari apartemennya. "kau mengusirku?" "iya. aku mau menemui hangyul di tempat kerja sambilannya. sekarang pulang dan pikirkan sendiri cara untuk mendekati jinhyuk." seungyoun sungguh membawanya keluar dari unit apartemen itu, lantas mengunci pintu dan berjalan begitu saja. tak menghiraukan seungwoo yang mengomel di belakang punggungnya.

seungwoo kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. menatap deretan pesan yang tak terbalas. "aku terlalu terburu-buru ya?" pria itu bermonolog sebelum menggeleng. "tidak. aku justru harus lebih berusaha lagi." mendadak pria itu bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya. di matanya tampak kilat semangat. "besok aku harus bicara langsung pada jinhyuk."

meski sudah bicara penuh semangat malam sebelumnya, nyatanya kini seungwoo tak bisa bicara apapun di hadapan jinhyuk. pria lee itu bahkan harus menjentikkan jari di depan wajah seungwoo untuk mengembalikan lelaki yang lebih tua dari lamunannya. "ada apa?" "umm ... itu ... bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin bertanya progres proyek terakhir seperti apa?" jinhyuk hanya mengangguk lantas menjelaskan pekerjaan yang tengah ia tangani.

dua minggu berselang dan seungwoo belum berani melakukan apapun. jinhyuk sendiri santai saja, deretan pesan tidak penting dari seungwoo tak pernah muncul lagi. ia bisa kembali bernapas dengan lega. tak peduli seungwoo yang terus memperhatikannya di setiap makan siang mereka.

siang itu pun sama, divisi jinhyuk makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol santai. tapi mata seungwoo seolah sulit sekali berpaling dari jinhyuk yang terus memperhatikan rekan kerjanya yang bicara kesana-kemari. mendadak kookheon bangkit. "maaf, aku harus pergi duluan." pria dua puluh lima itu berlalu setelah pamit. percakapan kembali berlanjut hingga jinhyuk turut bangkit dari tempatnya. "kalian lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian, aku akan kembali ke tempatku duluan."

jinhyuk berlalu dengan mata seungwoo yang mengikuti. hyeonsu menyenggol lengan pria itu. "ikuti sana, kak. jangan berdiam diri terus. mau sampai kapan?" seungwoo tergagap oleh bisikan hyeonsu. si pria kang berusaha bicara sepelan mungkin, membuat seungwoo terkekeh sebelum mengangguk dan turut pamit pergi.

ia hampir menuju ke ruangannya saat melihat jinhyuk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. seungwoo hendak menunggu di luar, tapi ia tak bisa. pria itu lantas masuk dan menemukan jinhyuk mencuci tangan di wastafel. "hyuk." lelaki lee itu menoleh. "ada apa kak?"

seungwoo mendekat, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan jinhyuk sambil menghela napas. "kenapa menghindariku?" jinhyuk balas menghela napas. "aku tak menghindarimu." "kau menghindariku, hyuk. pesanku tak kau balas, panggilanku kau abaikan. apa yang kau sebut tak menghindarku?" jinhyuk memutar bola mata. sebuah reaksi yang mengejutkan bagi seungwoo. "pesanmu tak sepenting itu. dan bisa kuduga panggilan-panggilan yang kau lakukan di malam hari juga tak penting, lantas untuk apa?"

jinhyuk melangkah, hampir melewati seungwoo. tapi si pria han mencegah dengan mencekal pergelangan tangan jinhyuk. "hyuk, kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan beberapa minggu lalu?" kembali jinhyuk merotasi matanya. "_one night stand_. tak bisakah kau menganggapnya begitu?" seungwoo menatap tak percaya pada jinhyuk. ia menarik tangan jinhyuk, membawa pria itu lebih dekat. "_one night_?! kita bahkan sudah melakukannya di paris, jinhyuk! _one night_ apanya?!" nada pria itu naik.

jinhyuk balas menyentak lengannya. pria itu tertawa remeh. "lalu memangnya kenapa? melakukannya seribu kalipun takkan mengubah apapun, kak. aku hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai _one night stand_, tak lebih. terserah apa yang mau kau pikirkan." jinhyuk menghela napas panjang lantas berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

seungwoo mengumpat pelan. pria itu menghadap cermin sebelum membuka kran dan membasuh wajahnya. setelah menetralkan napas dan menenangkan diri, seungwoo akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. baik seungwoo maupun jinhyuk tak menyadari ada satu bilik di kamar mandi yang tertutup. menyembunyikan kookheon yang tercekat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

[tbc]

_book sebelah dikasih ombak, di sini juga dong. biar keselnya maksimal:))) hehehe oh ya, buat masalah hiatus, gak beneran hiatus sih. cuma emang mulai minggu depan aku bakal slow update hehehe yah sudah gitu aja. dadah~_


	8. Chapter 7

**_étranger © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter seven]_**

**_..._**

percakapan di kamar mandi itu seolah menjadi awal perang dingin antara seungwoo dan jinhyuk. dua pria itu berhenti mengobrol di luar urusan pekerjaan. hampir tidak ada yang menyadari, selain hyeonsu yang punya tingkat kepekaan cukup tinggi dan kookheon yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka yang sudah terjadi satu minggu yang lalu itu.

kedua pria itu kini tanpa sadar bersama-sama memperhatikan gerak-gerik seungwoo dan jinhyuk yang sebenarnya cukup normal. si han dan lee sibuk membaca berkas, menatap layar laptop masing-masing juga bekerja hilir mudik seperti pegawai lainnya. tapi baik hyeonsu maupun kookheon bisa melihat keduanya mengurangi intensitas untuk saling bertemu, bahkan menolak untuk saling menatap saat berbicara. hal ini berlanjut bahkan hingga makan siang. dua pria yang biasanya duduk berhadapan kini memilih menjauh. jinhyuk akan duduk di salah satu ujung bangku panjang, sementara seungwoo memilih di tengah-tengah dengan tatapan yang sebisa mungkin berlawanan arah dari kursi jinhyuk.

kookheon menghela napas menatap mereka. ia belum buka suara kepada siapapun perihal apa yang tak sengaja ia curi dengar tempo hari. baik pada jinhyuk maupun seungwoo. pria itu menyimpannya sendiri dengan beragam spekulasi di kepala, membuat kepalanya pening sendiri. sementara hyeonsu tak mencoba bicara lagi dengan seungwoo seperti waktu lalu. ia hanya orang luar yang tak paham kejadian yang sudah dua pria itu lalui. rasanya ia tak punya tempat untuk bicara. dua pria itu tanpa sadar menghela napas bersamaan.

situasi ini berlangsung hingga dua bulan kemudian. semua orang sudah menganggap biasa jinhyuk yang selalu menyelesaikan makan siangnya lebih dahulu, atau seungwoo yang tak lagi menaruh perhatian lebih pada proyek yang dikerjakan jinhyuk. atau mungkin hampir semua, karena kookheon masih memperhatikan keduanya diam-diam. setelah memantapkan hati, ia memilih untuk mencoba bicara dengan jinhyuk. mungkin sepulang bekerja.

"ah ya, aku ada pengumuman. mulai minggu depan kita tidak akan bekerja di divisi yang sama." semua orang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut selama beberapa detik sebelum terganti sorak meriah. "wah, selamat untuk promosimu, kak." "akhirnya kau mau juga mengambil tantangan ini." "selamat bekerja di posisi yang lebih tinggi." tepukan bahu membuat seungwoo terkekeh di tempatnya, ia mengucap terima kasih atas sorakan mereka. di tempatnya duduk, jinhyuk tersenyum tipis. sementara kookheon hanya melirik sekilas.

...

jinhyuk ada di lobi kantor hendak kembali ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat saat tiba-tiba kookheon memanggilnya. jinhyuk menoleh, melempar senyum yang tak dibalas oleh yang lebih muda. pria kim itu menggigit bibirnya, tampak bingung saat hendak bersuara.

"ada apa?" kookheon menatap jinhyuk, mulutnya bergerak hendak bicara tapi sedetik kemudian kembali tertutup. "hei ada apa? jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan aku mau pulanh." kookheon menghela napas. "bisa kita bicara? aku ingin membahas sesuatu?" jinhyuk mengangguk, bersedekap lantas membalas santai. "katakan saja, apa yang ingin kau bahas?"

"ini soal kau dan kak seungwoo." raut jinhyuk berubah saat mendengar nama seungwoo disebut, tapi hanya sesaat karena setelahnya jinhyuk kembali menatap dengan senyum simpul terukir. "memangnya ada apa dengan aku dan kak seungwoo? kurasa tidak ada yang perㅡ" "percakapan kalian di kamar mandi." kookheon sengaja menggantung kata-katanya, air muka jinhyuk tampak lebih panik. "aku ... tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian. jadi, bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat? aku ingin bicara denganmu, kak."

jinhyuk menghela napas lantas mengangguk. ia kemudian memberi senyum tipis pada kookheon. "kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam sekalian."

...

dua mangkuk ramyeon yang menguarkan asap diabaikan, jinhyuk dan kookheon saling berhadapan dengan mulut terkunci. kookheon menarik gelas, meminum air mineral demi membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa begitu kering. di hadapannya jinhyuk mengela napas. "kau ... dengar semuanya?" kookheon mengangguk begitu saja. "aku tak bermaksud menguping. tapi aku sendiri sudah ada di dalam sejak sebelum kau masuk, jadi ..." jinhyuk menggeleng. "tak apa, aku tak menyalahkanmu. tapi bisakah kau diam saja untuk masalah ini? maksudku jangan katakan pada siapapun."

kookheon tak menjawab. ia mengetukkan kukunya di gelas, tampak sedang berpikir. "termasuk pada kak seungwoo." "khususnya pada dia." kookheon menatap bingung pada jinhyuk. "kenapa? apa salah kak seungwoo?" jinhyuk terkekeh. ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai mengaduk ramyeonnya. "makanlah sebelum miemu mengembang."

di pria kim geming. ia belum melepaskan gelas dari genggamannya. seolah tak peduli, jinhyuk sudah memasukkan sumpitan kedua ke dalam mulutnya. kookheon masih hanya mengamati dalam diam. "apa yang salah denganmu, kak?" jinhyuk tak menjawab, sibuk menyeruput mie panas dari mangkuk. "aku takkan diam saja jika aku tak tahu alasannya." jinhyuk menghentikan gerakannya. ia menghela napas lantas meletakkan sumpit.

"tidak ada yang salah dengan kak seungwoo. di sini yang salah adalah aku." pria yang lebih muda menatap tak mengerti, tapi ia tak menyela. kookheon tahu jinhyuk akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "aku tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana, hanya saja ... aku tidak bisa bersama pria itu. dia ... lebih baik dengan orang lain."

si kim menghela napas panjang. "sudah kau katakan hal itu pada kak seungwoo." jinhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "jadi itu alasannya dia mengambil kesempatan untuk naik jabatan? karena kau?" pria lee itu menggigit bibirnya lantas mengangkat bahu. "entah. mungkin saja. meski kuharap tidak, tapi sepertinya memang begitu." jinhyuk lantas menceritakan pertemuannya dengan seungwoo minggu lalu.

_"jelaskan." jinhyuk tak menyangka seungwoo akan datang ke apartemennya, menunggunya di depan pintu, menghalangi ia untuk masuk atau pergi. "jelaskan kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini? apa menyenangkan mempermainkanku? kau tahu aku menyukaimu kan?" jinhyuk menghela napas. ia mengangguk santai sambil bersedekap. "aku tahu. tapi aku tak mempermainkanmu kak, justru ini kulakukan agar kau mengerti. aku tidak menyukaimu."_

_seungwoo berdecih, wajahnya tampak kesal. "berhenti berbohong. aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku." "aku tidak berbohong. terserah kau sajalah. sekarang menyingkir dari pintuku. aku butuh istirahat." seungwoo kembali mencekal tangan jinhyuk, memaksanya diam di tempat. "lihat aku dan katakan sekali lagi jika kau tak menyukaiku. tatap aku dan buktikan jikㅡ__"_

_"aku tidak menyukaimu." seungwoo tertegun. jinhyuk menatap tepat di matanya dan bicaranya gamblang sekali. "aku tidak menyukaimu. sekarang minggir." kali ini lebih mudah menggeser tubuh seungwoo. jinhyuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan suara debaman keras._

"itu ... terakhir kali aku begitu dekat dengan kak seungwoo." jinhyuk tersenyum tipis, tampak sedih. "sudah mengerti kan? jadi bisa kau membantuku dengan tidak bicara apapun pada siapapun?" kookheon menggeleng membuat jinhyuk hampir melemparkan protes, tapi yang lebih muda terlebih dahulu menambahkan. "aku tidak akan buka mulut, tapi bukan karena aku mengerti. aku masih tidak mengerti banyak hal, termasuk jalan pikiranmu. tapi aku akan diam, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa."

jinhyuk tak menjawab. entah mengapa pundaknya merosot. "aku pihak luar, tak punya hak apapun. tapi jika boleh, kusarankan padamu untuk memikirkan kembali keputusanmu, kak. katakan apa yang seharusnya kau katakan. jangan sampai menyesal karena menyimpan segalanya sendiri." kookheon menutup kalimatnya dengan senyum simpul. ia lantas menunduk untuk menyantap makan malamnya. "ah sial, mieku sudah mengembang."

"terima kasih." jinhyuk menggumam pelan.

[tbc]

_enaknya dikasih sisi seungwoo juga gak? tapi aku bingung gimana isinya wkwkwk_


	9. Chapter 8

**_étranger © heureuxseum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter eight]_**

**_..._**

hyeonsu melangkah naik menuju bar di atas kafe milik kekasihnya. ia mendudukkan diri di depan meja bartender dan menemukan pria yang dikenalnya. "kak seungwoo?" pria dengan rona merah di wajahnya ㅡakibat mulai mabukㅡ itu menoleh, seungwoo memicingkan mata sebelum memberi senyum tipis. hyeonsu memindahkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada seungwoo. "sedang apa di sini?" hyeonsu bertanya sambil menggoyangkan gelas minumannya.

seungwoo meneguk minuman di gelasnya sebelum menjawab. "hanya sedang butuh mabuk saja." pria kang itu mengangguk mengerti. "karena jinhyuk?" seungwoo menoleh, menghela napas lantas mengangguk. "aku menyerah saja bagaimana?" ia bertanya pada hyeonsu. si kang mengangkat bahu. "memangnya kenapa kau harus menyerah?" "jinhyuk tidak menyukaiku." hyeonsu hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan seungwoo.

"tidak mungkin. sudah jelas dia juga menyukaimu." "aku tahu. tapi dia mengatakan jika dia tak menyukaiku." alis hyeonsu naik, kini ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada tubuh seungwoo sepenuhnya. "dan kau percaya begitu saja?" kembali seungwoo menghela napas. "inginku juga tidak percaya, tapi binar redup di mata jinhyuk membuatku bimbang. ada hal yang membuatnya ragu, membuatku ikut meragu. bagaimana jika ada sisi dari diriku yang melukainya?" "kau takut?" seungwoo mengangguk begitu saja. hyeonsu menghela napas.

"jinhyuk selalu seperti itu. dia selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal. bahkan wooseok yang sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun juga terkadang tak mengerti isi kepala pria itu." hyeonsu menghentikan kalimatnya untuk kembali mengambil minum. "tapi perlahan-lahan dia akan menunjukkan apa yang mengganggunya. dia pria yang sulit, bukan jahat, hanya sedikit sulit. dari yang aku tahu, dia hanya tak mau melukai orang lain dengan pemikirannya." seungwoo hanya sedikit menyerap ucapan hyeonsu, kepalanya mulai berat akibat alkohol. "lantas apa yang harus kulakukan?"

hyeonsu tersenyum. meski ia melihat mata seungwoo yang mulai tak fokus, pria itu bisa melihat kesungguhan pada suara seungwoo. "jika kau sungguh-sungguh pada jinhyuk, cobalah lagi. lalu tunggu sebentar, dan dia yang akan berlari ke arahmu." "sungguh?" anggukan hyeonsu adalah hal terakhir yang seungwoo ingat.

...

seungwoo membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya tidak berada di ranjangnya sendiri. tapi pria itu mengenal dengan baik ruang kamar tempatnya terbangun. kamar di apartemen seungyoun.

pria itu melangkah keluar, mencari kamar mandi, tapi yang ia temukan adalah sosok pemilik apartemen yang tengah mengutak-atik komputer jinjingnya. penampilan seungyoun benar-benar rumahan dengan celana pendek, kaos rumahan, dan kacamata. seungyoun menoleh, giginya menggigit ujung roti bakar, ia lantas melambai pada seungwoo yang hanya menggumam sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

seungwoo tak tahu berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan diri, tapi begitu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar, ia menemukan hangyul duduk di meja makan. "pagi, kak. mabukmu sudah hilang?" seungwoo mengangguk lantas berjalan mendekati yang lebih muda. "makanlah, setelah ini minum obat." hangyul mendorong mangkuk berisi krim sup jagung yang masih mengepulkan asap. "terima kasih." seungwoo menyahut pelan lantas makan dalam diam.

hangyul tak mengganggunya, begitu pula dengan si pemilik apartemen yang keluar dari kamar dengan dandanan yang sama dan duduk di sisi sang kekasih. "terima kasih." seungwoo kembali berujar setelah menelan obat pereda mabuk yang diberikan seungyoun. ketiganya berdiam sesaat.

"terㅡ" "berhentilah mengatakan terima kasih, kak. aku sudah bosan." seungwoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan hangyul. ia lantas mengangguk dan kembali membungkam mulutnya. "ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? atau haruskah aku bertanya ada apa?" seungwoo menghela napas. pertanyaan seungyoun mengingatkan dirinya pada alasan mabuknya semalam.

"jinhyuk bilang dia tak menyukaiku." "bohong." hangyul menyela begitu saja. seungwoo menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "semua orang mengatakan tidak mungkin, bohong, tapi itu yang dia katakan." ia menghela napas, mengacak rambutnya sebelum kembali bicara. "aku ingin berusaha, tapi bagaimana jika aku membuatnya terluka? bagaimana jika dia sungguh tak menyukaiku dan merasa terganggu olehku? bagㅡ" "oh astaga hentikan pengandaian konyolmu itu, kak. kau tak melukai siapapun. kau menyukㅡah, tidak, kau mencintainya. karena itu kau takut membuatnya terluka dan semakin melukai dirimu sendiri." seungwoo diam mendengarkan seungyoun berkelakar.

"kak seungyoun benar, kak. aku tahu kau takkan menyakiti siapapun. aku tak tahu kak jinhyuk itu seperti apa, tapi aku tahu bagaimana dirimu. jadi pikirkan lagi. bahkan jika semuanya tidak berakhir seperti yang kau inginkan sejak awal. setidaknya jangan buat ini berakhir buruk." hangyul menambahkan dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya. seungwoo menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya."

...

jauh dari sisi seungwoo, jinhyuk kini tengah meringkuk di kamarnya. menghela napas sambil menatap deretan pesan terakhir yang dikirim seungwoo sebelum semua obrolan mereka terhenti. jinhyuk yang menghentikannya. dan jinhyuk juga yang habis digerogoti rindu.

ya, bohong jika ia bilang tak menyukai seungwoo. ia hanya takut. ia takut jika perasaannya hanya semu. jinhyuk khawatir jika ia hanya akan menjadikan seungwoo pelariannya dari patah hati berkepanjangan pada minsoo. dan lebih dari itu, ia takut ditinggalkan lagi.

denting ponselnya berbunyi. pesan dari wooseok yang mengajaknya ㅡmemaksa lebih tepatnyaㅡ untuk makan siang di apartemen milik pria kim itu. jinhyuk membalas pesan, mengiyakan. wooseok akan merongrong padanya jika ia menolak. pria lee itu lantas bangkit, membersihkan diri dan naik ke unit wooseok dan yein.

makan siang mereka begitu tenang. sesuatu yang janggal karena wooseok selalu cerewet, sementara yein tak bisa diam, dan jinhyuk adalah sosok yang hobi menertawakan apapun. seharusnya begitu, tapi hari ini mereka memilih menikmati makan siang dalam hening.

"katakan, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan." jinhyuk bicara basa-basi. sesungguhnya ia tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan dua kawannya itu. perihal seungwoo. "bisakah kau berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri?" wooseok bertanya dengan nada marah, tapi matanya menunjukkan khawatir dan kesedihan. "hei, jinhyuk, kau bisa ceritakan pada kamu apa yang mengganggumu. kau punya kami. jika kepalamu terlalu pening untuk memikirkan apapun, izinkan kami membantumu berpikir."

jinhyuk tak membalas, tak juga menghela napas. ia hanya menatap dua sahabatnya dengan tatapan sendu. "kami takkan membiarkanmu memilih sesuatu yang akan kau sesali lagi. jadi, ceritakan pada kami, oke?" dan setelah wooseok menutup mulutnya, jinhyuk mulai menangis.

...

hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak jinhyuk bicara pada wooseok dan yein. ia kembali menatap ponselnya. kontak seungwoo terpampang di layar. ibu jarinya hanya berada tak lebih dari dua senti dari tombol pemanggil di layar.

_"pikirkan hal ini baik-baik, jinhyuk. hubungi kak seungwoo setelah kau siap. katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, jangan sampai menyesal karena kehilangan lagi, ketika bahkan kau belum sempat memiliki."_

ucapan wooseok kembali berputar di kepalanya. ia meneguhkan diri, memukul pelan dadanya sebelum menelpon seungwoo. dering memanggil terdengar, lama sekali, hingga panggilan itu mati. seungwoo tak mengangkatnya.

jinhyuk berpikir, apa mungkin ia sudah kehilangan? apa sekarang ia harus kembali merasakan sesal? haruskah ia sungguh berhenti sekarang?

tidak. tidak lagi. api harapan terakhir jinhyuk tak boleh ia padamkan semudah ini. kembali ia menghubungi seungwoo. harapan. harapannya semoga masih tersisa.

_"halo, jinhyuk?"_

ya, harapannya masih di sana. di ujung sambungan telepon.

[tbc]

_long time no see hehehe maaf ya kalo part ini agak gak jelas, i just ... dunno hehehe agak semrawut tapi yaudah, life must go on. semoga tetep enjoy. sampai ketemu kapan-kapan~_


	10. Chapter 9

**_étranger © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-M_**

**_[chapter nine]_**

**_warn: implisit content_**

**_..._**

seungwoo tengah berada di kedai pinggir jalan, tak jauh dari apartemennya. ia menunggu seungyoun dan hangyul yang rencananya akan makan malam bersamanya. sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang diucapkan seungyoun melalui telepon. sepuluh menit lagi pria itu akan datang dengan kekasihnya. dan kini sudah terlewat lebih dari lima menit. seungwoo mengambil teh di meja, lantas meminumnya beberapa teguk.

ponselnya berdering. seungwoo kira dari seungyoun yang memberi kabar, tapi justru nama lee jinhyuk yang muncul di layar. seungwoo terdiam, matanya tak berkedip menatap panggilan dari jinhyuk. tubuhnya mendadak kaku, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. pria itu bahkan tak sadar seungyoun dan hangyul sudah tiba.

"hei, kak kenapㅡoh panggilan dari jinhyuk. cepat angㅡah sial sudah mati." hangyul mendecih pelan saat melihat panggilan jinhyuk terputus. seungyoun mencoba menyadarkan seungwoo. "kak, kau baik-baik saja?" seungwoo mengangguk lemah, masih menatap ponselnya yang kini mengampilkan gelap.

hangyul akan kembali buka suara, hendak meminta seungwoo menghubungi jinhyuk lebih dahulu, tapi kembali dering terdengar. seungwoo mendongak, meminta saran pada seungyoun dan hangyul yang segera mengangguk cepat. si han mengangkat panggilan itu setelah satu hela napas panjang.

"halo, jinhyuk?" seungwoo bertanya tak yakin. cukup lama ia hanya mendengar deru napas pelan dari ujung sambungan telepon. _"kak, ini aku."_ senyum seungwoo terkembang saat mendengar suara jinhyuk.

"ada apa?" seungwoo menahan diri, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menanyakan keberadaan jinhyuk lantas berlari untuk segera merengkuh pria itu. _"aku ingin bicara denganmu. bisa kita bertemu ... umm ... sekarang? jika kau tak bisㅡ__"_ "kau di mana?" jinhyuk kembali diam. pria lee itu menjawab dengan suara pelan. _"aku di apartemen."_

seungwoo bangkit dari duduknya. tanpa pamit ia berlalu pergi, meninggalkan seungyoun dan hangyul yang saling menatap dengan senyum terpatri. "sepertinya hari ini kita juga akan kembali kencan berdua."

...

pintu apartemen jinhyuk diketuk. jantung pria itu mendadak berdetak kencang. ia tahu siapa yang berada di depan apartemennya. seungwoo, yang mungkin berlari-lari agar cepat tiba di gedung apartemennya. jinhyuk mengatur detak jantungnya sebelum bangkit. pintu kembali diketuk dan jinhyuk harus membukanya sebelum seungwoo berubah pikiran.

"hai." ucap seungwoo pendek. jinhyuk membalas gumaman sebelum membiarkan seungwoo masuk. apartemen jinhyuk tak terlalu besar, hanya apartemen studio biasa tanpa kursi untuk tamu. jinhyuk memilih untuk membawa seungwoo duduk di tepi ranjang. keduanya diam beberapa saat.

"kenapa?" seungwoo bertanya pelan. ia menatap jinhyuk dengan mata sedih yang kentara. "kau mengajakku bertemu artinya kau sudah memikirkan segalanya begitu?" seungwoo menahan emosinya. ia menggenggam lembut telapak tangan jinhyuk. "kau bisa mengatakannya padaku sekarang bukan? alasanmu yang sesungguhnya. jinhyuk, apapun yang terjadi aku akan mengerti. jangan mendiamkanku begini. aku tak tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu dan aku takkan tahu jika aku tak bicara."

pundak jinhyuk mulai bergetar. ia menunduk, tak sanggup menatap seungwoo. mulutnya terus mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama. "maaf. maafkan aku." seungwoo mengelus pelan rambut jinhyuk sebelum membawa pria itu dalam rengkuhannya. jinhyuk begitu rapuh.

"aku hanya tak ingin melukaimu. aku tak ingin melukai siapapun, tapi ternyata aku justru menyakitimu. maaf." seungwoo hanya mengelus lembut surai gelap jinhyuk. membiarkan pria itu mengatakan segalanya. "aku takut. aku takut jika aku hanya akan menjadikanmu pelarian. pelampiasan dari patah hatiku yang tak kunjung sembuh. kau terlalu baik untuk sekedar pelarian. karena itu aku memilih pergi. kukira semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata aku ..." jinhyuk tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat seungwoo melepaskan pelukan, menatap wajah jinhyuk yang basah oleh air mata.

"aku lebih tersiksa saat kau tak ada di sisiku." seungwoo tersenyum mendengar kalimat jinhyuk. ia mengecup sekilas bibir lelaki di hadapannya. "kau harus tahu aku juga sangat tersiksa, jinhyuk." si lee kembali menyuarakan maaf, tapi seungwoo menggeleng. "berhentilah meminta maaf. berhentilah merasa bersalah. aku di sini bukan untuk itu. aku di sini untukmu. untuk mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu. jangan merasa bersalah padaku, karena ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." jinhyuk mendongak, buru-buru menggeleng, tapi seungwoo hanya tersenyum. "jika saja aku berusaha lebih keras, kurasa kau akan mengerti."

jinhyuk kembali menggeleng, kali ini segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada seungwoo. "ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, kak." seungwoo mengangguk, lantas menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala jinhyuk. "ya, ini bukan salah siapapun." kembali keduanya membiarkan hening melingkupi.

"jinhyuk, jadi kekasihku ya?" jinhyuk mendongak, ada ragu yang kentara di mata jinhyuk, tapi seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengecup ujung hidung jinhyuk. "lupakan perihal ketakutanmu. aku akan membantumu menyembuhkan diri. lalu bantu aku untuk bahagia." seungwoo membisik. "bahagiaku ada padamu, jinhyuk. jadilah milikku."

jinhyuk tercekat, ia menatap tepat di mata seungwoo. pria itu mencari celah kecil, entah keraguan atau kebohongan dari balik pupil seungwoo. tapi yang ia temukan hanya kesungguhan, juga secercah harapan yang ia nanti sejak lama. jinhyuk lantas mengangguk, mengembangkan senyum seungwoo yang segera mencium pria itu.

...

seungwoo melepas ciuman mereka lantas mendorong jatuh jinhyuk pada ranjangnya. ia menempatkan diri diantara kaki jinhyuk dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk kembali mengecupi pundak pria itu. jinhyuk mengerang saat seungwoo melepas kancing kaos polonya dan mulai menjelajah tulang selangkanya. seungwoo menjauhkan wajahnya hanya untuk melepas kaos jinhyuk sebelum basah oleh peluh. udara dingin dari angin malam yang menerobos melalui jendela yang tak tertutup membuat jinhyuk meremang. tapi tak ada yang lebih membuat kuduknya berdiri selain sentuhan lembut seungwoo pada kulitnya.

lelaki han itu bangkit, melepas pakaiannya sendiri sebelum melucuti habis pakaian jinhyuk. kini keduanya sama-sama polos. rona di pipi jinhyuk menjalar hingga telinga. ini ketiga kalinya ia melihat tubuh telanjang seungwoo, tapi entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda. ia malu setengah mati.

meski begitu, jinhyuk tetap membiarkan seungwoo mengambil kuasa penuh atas tubuhnya.

seungwoo hanya menguarkan kekeh pelan pada jinhyuk yang tak berkedip menatapnya. tanpa banyak bicara, seungwoo kembali menjelajahi tubuh jinhyuk. pria itu memberi kecupan kupu-kupu di mulai dari wajah, lalu turun menuju leher, dada, perut, hingga sampai pada wilayah paling sensitif seorang lee jinhyuk. si han dengan senang hati mempermainkan milik jinhyuk, mengakibatkan desah halus dari jinhyuk dan tarikan lembut di rambutnya.

napas jinhyuk tersengal saat seungwoo menjauh. ia menatap sayu pada pria di atasnya yang kini mengelus pinggangnya, membuat jinhyuk tertawa kegelian, terlupa pada tubuh bawahnya yang hampir mencapai puncak, tapi terhenti begitu saja. "kak ... sudah." jinhyuk bicara terbata. birahinya sudah di ubun-ubun dan seungwoo dengan sengaja menggodanya. "sudah? kau mau berhenti sekarang?" jinhyuk kembali melepaskan desah saat tangan seungwoo kembali menjamah organ intimnya, menggelincirkan jari menuju liang senggama di bawah sana. jinhyuk mengerang hampir menangis.

pria yang lebih tua kembali menunduk, mendekatkan bibir pada telinga jinhyuk. "sudah siap untuk makanan utama, lee jinhyuk?" si lelaki lee mengangguk dengan erangan frustasi. ia meremat pundak seungwoo sebelum menariknya pelan, membuat seungwoo terkekeh. "baiklah, mari kita menuju hidangan utama." pria itu kembali mencumbu bibirnya. menyesap rakus, menggigit gemas. jinhyuk pening luar biasa.

dan setelah ciuman itu, jinhyuk kembali merasakan nikmatnya saat seungwoo mengobrak-abrik kewarasannya.

...

hela napas dua pria itu terdengar selaras dengan detak jam dinding. tangan seungwoo tak berhenti mengelus helaian rambut jinhyuk, kekasihnya. seungwoo terkikik geli saat menyadari statusnya kini. meski jinhyuk berujar soal ketakutannya, seungwoo yakin pada rasanya sendiri. ia yakin dirinya akan bisa membuat jinhyuk mencintainya sepenuh hati.

seungwoo melirik pada jam dinding. pukul dua lewat dua puluh menit. ia kembali menoleh pada jinhyuk. pria di pelukannya itu tak tidur. ia hanya menutup mata, kelelahan setelah bergumul dengan seungwoo. si han mengelus pipi jinhyuk, membuat kekasihnya membuka mata. "ada apa?" suara jinhyuk serak, habis digunakannya untuk mendesah. seungwoo menggeleng lantas mengecup pelipis jinhyuk.

pria lee itu bergidik dan berakhir mendekatkan tubuhnya pada seungwoo. "dingin." bisiknya halus. seungwoo menarik selimut, menutup hingga sebatas leher lalu memeluk jinhyuk lebih erat. "tidurlah, besok pagi saja kita bersihkan kekacauan ini." bukannya menurut untuk tidur, jinhyuk justru menatap seungwoo. "maaf, aku tak membantumu membereskan kekacauan di apartemenmu waktu itu." seungwoo tergelak renyah. "tak apa, waktu itu hari senin bukan? kita harus bekerja. sementara ini hari minggu, kita bisa membereskan apartemenmu sambil menikmati waktu berdua."

jinhyuk terkekeh dan mengangguk. "baiklah kalau begitu. terima kasih." "untuk?" jinhyuk mengulum senyum simpul. butuh waktu hingga tiga sekon untuknya menjawab. "untuk segalanya. terlalu panjang jika harus kujabarkan. tapi aku berterima kasih." seungwoo membalas senyum, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "terima kasih kembali, hyuk. terima kasih."

[tbc]

next sudah ending ya. terima kasih.


	11. Chapter 10

**_étranger © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter ten]_**

**_..._**

wooseok mengerucutkan bibirnya pada jinhyuk yang abai dan justru sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kardus. "berhenti meruncingkan bibirmu begitu, nanti ku cium." wooseok menoleh lalu mengecup bibir yein, membuat kekasihnya terkejut. wooseok lantas tertawa, sekejap, karena ia mendengar tawa renyah jinhyuk pula.

"aku masih marah, lee jinhyuk." "ayolah, wooseok, aku hanya pindah dua blok dari sini, bukannya menghilang ke benua seberang." wooseok bersedekap. "kalian masih bisa mengunjungi jinhyuk. apa ini karena kalian belum percaya padaku ya?" yein menggeleng, tapi wooseok mengangguk. seungwoo justru tergelak.

"tapi apa harus membawa jinhyuk pergi? tidak bisakah kak seungwoo yang pindah kemari?" seungwoo menggeleng. "apartemenku lebih besar dan ada kamar khusu yang lebih tertutup. aku butuh lebih banyak ruang privasi bersama jinhyuk." "ewh." seruan wooseok membuat tiga pria lainnya tergelak. sedetik kemudian si kim mengangkat salah satu kardus dan membawanya keluar.

barang-barang jinhyuk sudah selesai dikemas, menyisakan beberapa perabotan yang rencananya akan dikirim menggunakan jasa kirim sore nanti. "terima kasih sudah membantu." yein menatap jinhyuk dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya. "kembali kasih." yein lantas menoleh pada seungwoo yang sedari tadi diam menatap interaksi mereka. "jaga jinhyuk, kak. jangan tinggalkan dia. jangan sampai menyakitinya. aku dan wooseok ada di garda terdepan untuk menghantuimu jika terjadi sesuatu pada jinhyuk."

kalimat yein disampaikan dalam kalimat yang tenang juga senyum yang terpasang. tapi tatap mata tajam itu membuat seungwoo tergagap menjawab. "a-ah ya, tenang saja." jinhyuk tertawa melihatnya. mendadak ketuk di pintu yang terbuka membuat ketiganya menoleh. "semua barang sudah masuk mobil, apa jinhyuk tak jadi pindah?"

empat pria itu berjalan menuju mobil seungwoo yang sudah penuh kardus berisi barang-barang jinhyuk. seungwoo sudah duduk di belakang kemudi, sementara jinhyuk masih berdiri di hadapan pasangan kekasih di depan gedung apartemen itu. "terima kasih. aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian." bergantian ia memeluk wooseok dan yein lantas masuk ke dalam mobil yang segera dilajukan seungwoo menuju apartemennya.

"sampai jumpa, jinhyuk. semoga berbahagia."

...

hubungan seungwoo dan jinhyuk berjalan baik. sesekali ada pertengkaran kecil, namun selalu berhasil mereka selesaikan. bahkan dari pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu keduanya belajar agar bisa saling mengerti lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

tanpa terasa sudah hampir dua tahun keduanya menjalin hubungan kekasih. beberapa bulan lalu seungwoo kembali berpindah tempat kerja, meninggalkan jinhyuk yang sudah naik jabatan. hyeonsu dan kookheon terus menggodanya sebulan sebelum seungwoo pindah, membuatnya diam-diam menangis di kamar mandi karena dia tahu dia takkan bisa melihat seungwoo di kala makan siang lagi. tapi kekasihnya itu menenangkannya, mengingatkan bahwa mereka sudah tinggal di unit apartemen yang sama dan menjanjikan kegiatan menyenangkan yang bisa rutin mereka lakukan saat libur di hari minggu. entah itu berjalan-jalan ke taman, mengunjungi kedai makanan pinggir jalan, atau sekedar bersantai sambil menonton televisi, atau apapun.

namun hari ini berbeda. hari minggu ini keduanya sudah rapi dengan setelan kemeja dan jas yang senada. pagi ini mereka akan pergi ke pernikahan seungyoun dan hangyul.

"bagaimana? tampan bukan?" jinhyuk memutar bola matanya, seungwoo tergelak lantas menarik jinhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. "jangan banyak memelukku, nanti pakaian kita kusut." seungwoo merenggangkan pelukannya, mengerucutkan bibir lantas memasang wajah sedih. jinhyuk tergelak melihat kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk. "berhenti merengut, nanti tampannya berkurang." mendengar kalimat itu seungwoo kembali tersenyum, lantas merengkuh erat jinhyuk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari apartemen.

pernikahan seungyoun dan hangyul berlangsung dengan takzim. dua pria itu tampak begitu berbeda dibanding penampilan sehari-hari mereka. menjelang siang resepsi segera digelar, hanya sebuah acara sederhana di dekat gereja yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dan teman dekat.

"hei, selamat atas pernikahan kalian." jinhyuk berucap begitu ia dan seungwoo berhasil mendekati pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu. "terima kasih, kalian juga segeralah." seungwoo dan jinhyuk hanya saling pandang lantas tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan hangyul. "kami masih mau menikmati saat-saat ini." "jika waktunya sudah tepat kami akan segera menyusul, kalian tak usah khawatir." seungwoo menambahkan ucapan jinhyuk.

mereka melipir sejenak, membiarkan tamu undangan yang lain memberi selamat pada seungyoun dan hangyul. sore tiba, pesta sudah hampir berakhir. setelah beberapa pidato dan ucapan terima kasih dari pengantin baru, para tamu berbondong-bondong untuk pulang.

seungwoo memeluk jinhyuk erat begitu mereka sampai di apartemen keduanya. ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat pada jinhyuk. "aku harap kau tidak terbebani dengan ucapan hangyul tadi." jinhyuk terkekeh, ikut memeluk tubuh seungwoo sebelum membalas ucapan sang kekasih. "tenang saja, aku mengerti. lagipula kita sudah pernah membicarakannya bukan?" seungwoo mengangguk, merenggangkan pelukannya lantas mengecup bibir jinhyuk.

"sudah sudah, sekarang ganti pakaian. aku ingin menonton acara komedi." seungwoo melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan jinhyuk masuk ke kamar dan berganti pakaian. sementara ia masih sibuk dengan pemikiran soal pernikahan.

...

sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak pernikahan seungyoun dan hangyul, tapi seungwoo masih memikirkan soal pernikahannya sendiri. mau bagaimana pernikahannya nanti? atau ... apa jinhyuk sungguh mau menikah dengannya?

seungwoo bukan ingin meragukan jinhyuk, ia lebih banyak meragukan dirinya sendiri. apa ia sudah cukup pantas untuk jinhyuk? apa nanti ia takkan menyakiti kekasih hatinya itu? apa dirinya sudah membuktikan perasaannya dengan baik pada sang kekasih? apㅡ

"kak, kau melamun." jinhyuk melambai di depan mata seungwoo. mereka tengah makan malam di restoran keluarga dekat apartemen lama jinhyuk. "ah, maaf. kenapa? ada yang kau butuhkan?" jinhyuk terkekeh lantas menggeleng. "tidak, aku hanya ingin pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar." seungwoo mengangguk memberi izin sebelum kembali menyantap makan malamnya yang masih tersisa separuh.

tak berselang lama, denging dari pengeras suara terdengar. seungwoo menoleh, barangkali hari ini ada penampilan musik yang memang terkadang disuguhkan oleh restoran itu. tapi begitu ia menatap panggung, seungwoo menemukan sang kekasih, berdiri dengan buket bunga di tangan.

"selamat malam. maaf menggangu pengunjung sekalian, malam ini saya datang kemari bersama orang terkasih saya. kak, seungwoo bisa tolong berdiri?" seungwoo menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lantas bangkit dari duduknya. pria han itu lantas kembali menatap jinhyuk yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"kak, hubungan kita sudah berjalan dua tahun. selama itu kita sudah saling membuktikan betapa besar perasaan masing-masing. kita terus berkembang, saling mengerti, saling memahami." jinhyuk berhenti sejenak untuk berdehem. ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada buket bunga di tangan. "kau selalu jadi yang pertama menghampiriku. berlari padaku lantas memelukku erat sekali. kali ini biar aku yang berjalan ke arahmu, kak. maaf jika aku hanya bisa berjalan perlahan, tapi kupastikan aku akan sampai padamu dan kita akan berjalan bersama, beriringan."

jinhyuk menghela napas panjang. seungwoo sudah hampir lemas, ia tahu apa yang hendak jinhyuk lakukan. "kak, aku akan datang padamu. lantas terima bunga ini dan menikahlah denganku." gemuruh dan sorak-sorai dari para pegawai dan pengunjung restoran itu tak terdengar oleh seungwoo. satu-satunya yang menjadi perhatiannya kini hanya pria yang turun dari panggung dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. pria itu lee jinhyuk, dunianya.

"kak, maaf jika ini membuatmu terkejut. tapi ... kau mau kan menikah denganku?" seungwoo tercekat, jinhyuk ada di hadapannya, menyodorkan buket mawar putih yang tampak indah. namun tak ada yang lebih indah dibanding jinhyuk dan rona merah mudanya. seungwoo segera mengambil buket di tangan jinhyuk, mencium aromanya lantas memeluk sang kekasih. kembali gemuruh terdengar. merendam bisik lirih seungwoo yang berhasil membuat senyum jinhyuk melebar.

"ya, aku mau menikah denganmu."

[end]


	12. Epilog

_**étranger © heureuxeum**_

_**han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]**_

_**romance-drama**_

_**rate-T**_

_**[epilog]**_

_**...**_

pernikahan seungwoo dan jinhyuk begitu meriah. beritanya bahkan tersebar sehari sejak jinhyuk melamar seungwoo di restoran. si han tampak senang sekali. semangatnya begitu terlihat kala mengurus pernikahannya dengan jinhyuk yang hanya dijadwalkan tak lebih dari tiga bulan setelah lamaran itu.

dan hari ini adalah hari bahagia mereka.

seluruh undangan bisa melihat betapa bahagia wajah keduanya setelah resmi menjadi pasangan menikah. senyum tak luntur dari bibir mereka. "lihat ini, sepertinya kak seungwoo senang sekali." seungwoo menoleh dan menemukan hyeonsu yang datang bersama tunangannya, park sunho. pasangan yang awalnya tengah mengobrol dengan wooseok dan yein itu segera pamit untuk memeluk pasangan yang baru tiba. seungwoo khususnya berterima kasih pada hyeonsu yang sudah mau memberinya saran untuk terus memperjuangkan jinhyuk. mereka mengobrol bersama, hingga seungyoun menepuk pundak jinhyuk. "ada tamu yang mencarimu."

jinhyuk menoleh, lantas ia bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang begitu ia kenal sejak lama. di sana ada minsoo yang menggandeng sooil erat. jinhyuk terdiam sejenak, lantas tersenyum begitu lebar. ia memeluk minsoo, juga sooil erat. bergantian dengan seungwoo.

setelah berbincang sejenak, dua pria itu undur diri. meninggalkan jinhyuk yang menyentuh dadanya sekilas. "kau baik?" seungwoo bertanya khawatir. jinhyuk menoleh, mengecup bibir sang suami lantas mengangguk. "aku baik." jinhyuk tersenyum semakin lebar. pertemuan kembali dengan minsoo hari ini membuatnya sadar bahwa hatinya sudah sembuh, lukanya sudah hilang. dan yang menyembuhkannya adalah pria yang kini menjadi suaminya.

jinhyuk memeluk seungwoo erat. mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali. seungwoo menepuk pelan punggung jinhyuk. membiarkan sang kekasih hati menumpahkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. jinhyuk menghela napas sebelum berbisik lirih.

"terima kasih, kak. aku mencintaimu. amat sangat mencintaimu." seungwoo tersenyum saat merasakan senyum jinhyuk yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher seungwoo. pelan namun pasti ia balas berbisik. "aku juga mencintaimu, jinhyuk."

[ E N D ]


End file.
